Talk:Level 751/@comment-189.219.34.36-20150311084019
Ok, I have seen a lot of comments saying that this level is insanely hard and I understand, but it is beatable. I did it in a matter of days and without boosters or extra moves. Do not despair. If you follow these tips your chances of winning will increase greatly: - The keyword to beat this level is CASCADES. You must provoke as many cascades as possible. Wrapped candies, color bombs and the wrapped/color bomb combo are excellent for this. However, at the beginning it is difficult to generate cascades because of the cake at the bottom left. So your first priority should be to destroy this cake so that you can have enough space for cascades. The sooner you destroy it the better. Stripped candies and very destructive combos such as stripped/wrapped and color bomb/stripped will destroy it quickly. - Another thing you can do to provoke cascades is to PREDICT what will happen if you make a particular move. For example, you may see that if you destroy a group of three candies you will provoke the destruction of other three. If you can predict further away, even better. - SPECIAL CANDIES. Whenever you have the chance make special candies (stripped, wrapped and color bombs). They will help you to destroy many greens and blues in one move, specially when you make combos. Also they are of great help to destroy the frosting and cakes. - COMBOS. There are combos that can destroy a great deal of the board, and with that a lot of greens and blues in one move. These combos are: stripped/wrapped, wrapped/wrapped, and stripped/color bomb. They can also help you to destroy quickly the frosting and cakes. So whenever you have the chance use these combos. - CAKES. The cakes have the power to wipe the entire board and damage the frosting to make it easier for you to destroy the remaining cakes. All of the blues and greens that are destroyed during the process are counted. Also by destroying them you create more space for candies, so try to destroy them whenever you have the chance. BUT focus only on destroying the bottom left one; destroy the other two only when there's a good chance of doing it with few moves. This is because it normally takes several moves to destroy them and remember you don't have that many. In general, try not to destroy the cakes with simple moves because you will consume a lot of moves. Instead, try to destroy them with special candies and combos to destroy them quickly and destroy many greens and blues along the way. - COLOR BOMBS. Color bombs can destroy all candies of the same color and, as I mentioned before, are excellent for generating cascades. However, you must use them WISELY. The natural thing one might think of is to use the color bomb to destroy all greens or blues in the board. But this has an important disadvantage. If you use the color bomb to destroy all greens or blues, you will provoke that more purples and oranges appear in the board. So sometimes it is better to use the color bomb to destroy all PURLPES or ORANGES so that more greens and blues appear on the board and generate cascades that will destroy many of them. My suggestion is to focus on destroying purples and oranges at first when you have still a lot of greens and blues to destroy. Then destroy blues and greens when you are near of finishing the level (50 or less greens and blues to go). - GOOD START. For those that have a mobile device, such as a smartphone or tablet, you may wanna try this. If you enter the level it is possible to get out of it without losing a life if you DON'T MAKE A MOVE. The arrangement of the candies will always be different when you re-enter the level. So you can enter and exit the level as many times as you want until you have an arrangement of candies that will give you a good start. This works on iphone, I don't know about the rest of the mobile devices, but you may wanna give it a try. Of course this is very useful for any level ;) - LUCK. And of course, as in any level of this game, you will need some luck because you can't control which candies will fall in the board. The only things you can control are the initial arrangement of the candies and the amount of greens and blues on the board using color bombs. But if you combine correctly the tips I just gave you, you may beat this level in a matter of days or even less time. So good luck! :)